


Grand Fathers

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [25]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Jack failed his son Charlie in the worst way possible. Nick's failure to love his grandson rankles.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 7





	Grand Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: First lines challenge; first line drawn from a work by katie_m.

"So," Jack said, once he was left alone with Nick. "Has he grown on you?"

The old man chuckled. "Daniel is a bright boy. But foolish and obstinate, like his mother."

Wow. Not even a hint of irony from Grandpa Loonypants. "He must have been a handful at eight."

"A hellion. I could not be responsible for his safety." Nick's eyes twinkled as he twisted the knife. "A wise choice, a man like you must surely agree."

Jack sucked in a breath. _Father-fucking bastard._ Was this what Daniel might have become? 

He didn't even pretend to smile. "Oh, you betcha."


End file.
